La DCT
by Arrya
Summary: "La Dreams Come True", La potion de vos rêves et des siens. Plus efficace qu'un filtre d'amour, une gorgée pour vous et une gorgée pour la personne qui hante vos pensées, la D.C.T emplira ses rêves jusqu'à ce que votre élu n'en puisse plus! Et vous savez le meilleur? Vous pourrez également en profiter! Laissez-vous porter par vos rêves, dans peu de temps ils se réaliseront!"
1. Prologue

**La D.C.T**

**disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à JKR**

_Cette fic n'a qu'un but, distraire, elle ne se soucie pas de Voldemort ni d'un quelconque autre évènement la reliant aux livres, si toute foi vous voulez vraiment la situer dans la saga HP, je dirais qu'elle se déroule après la guerre, durant une hypothétique deuxième septième année de nos héros donc âgés de 17 ou 18 ans._

_Ce sera une courte fic, un ou deux chapitres tout au plus ;) j'espère que vous aimerez ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Par une nuit d'hiver d'un froid intense et inhabituel, de la lumière bien que tamisée passait par une lucarne au dernier étage d'un immeuble bordant le chemin de traverse. Dans cette nuit glaciale de janvier où le blizzard sifflait et faisait claquer les volets, dans la pénombre un peu effrayante d'une rue pas éclairée, dans ce bâtiment simple d'aspect, deux personnes ne dormaient pas.

Au centre de la petite pièce lugubre éclairée par quelques bougies qui vacillaient, un rire diabolique retentit.

- « On y est ! », exulta l'un des deux étranges personnages en levant en l'air une fiole emplie d'une potion aussi noire que la nuit.

- « Magnifique ! Je crois qu'elle est prête pour être testée maintenant », parla à son tour la deuxième personne.

- « Oui, mais qui ? », renchérit le premier

- « Oh je crois bien avoir une petite idée », souri perversement l'autre en regardant son acolyte.

Et comme si un lien mental les reliait, comme si la deuxième personne avait pu lire dans les pensées de la première, elle lui rendit alors son sourire machiavélique.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Loin de ces étranges réjouissances, à Poudlard, Harry Potter la tronche à l'envers, se dirigeait au radar- entendez par là en suivant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie au travers de ces yeux à demi ouverts- jusqu'à la table de sa Maison afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était bien connu, Harry Potter n'était pas du matin, et encore moins lorsque la matinée en question se poursuivait avec deux heures de potion en compagnie de sa chauve-souris préférée et d'une troupe de serpent à la langue aiguisée généralement bien plus réveillé que lui à cette heure.

Il s'assit donc à sa place habituelle, se servit son verre de jus de citrouille habituel, et bu ce même verre de son geste fatigué habituel. Dans sa grande fatigue habituelle, il ne remarqua pas la légère différence de teinte et de goût que son verre avait et se servit généreusement d'œuf et de bacon afin d'affronter cette journée avec au moins quelques munitions nutritives.

Draco Malefoy lui, était parfaitement réveillé. Il renifla dédaigneusement au passage de Potter devant sa table, cet empaffé n'avait aucune dignité. Se présenter de cette façon au public environnant était une atteinte au bien être matinal de chacun et chacune ici. Par exemple, son humble personne avait eût le temps de prendre une douche, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de Potter. Vu son accoutrement, il avait dû sauter dans son uniforme, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de nouer sa cravate qui pendait lamentablement autour de son cou. Ensuite Draco avait eu le temps de relire ses notes de potion pour le cours qui venait, histoire d'être capable de répondre aux questions de cours de Snape, (non pas qu'il ne savait pas déjà tout ce qu'il avait relu, mais ça faisait du bien à son égo) ce que n'avait sûrement pas fait Potter, vu son niveau lamentable en potion mais surtout étant donné que ses yeux n'étaient pas encore totalement ouverts. Tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille, Draco émit un petit 'tssss' d'énervement en observant la coiffure de Potter... non, inutile de débattre sur sa coiffure; Draco n'était même pas sûr que ce qu'il avait sur la tête pouvait encore s'appeler des 'cheveux'… Et tout à sa critique minutieuse et matinale de Potter il avala une longue gorgée de son verre, sans remarquer non plus la légère différence de goût et de couleur habituelle.

Moralité, que vous soyez du matin ou pas, quand deux énergumènes veulent se jouer de vous et qu'ils ont le concours des elfes de maisons, vous n'y pourrez pas grand-chose…

_A suivre_

* * *

_En espérant vous retrouver sur le prochain chapitre qui arrivera d'ici la fin de la semaine ^^ _


	2. Chapitre 1

**LA DCT**

_Je voulais à la base faire un prologue + OS, mais en l'écrivant je me suis aperçue que c'était mieux de séparer ce grand chapitre en deux, comme il est composé en grande partie de lemons, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de vous laisser respirer un peu :p_

___Chapitre un peu compliqué à écrire à cause des lemons justement, j'ai essayé de faire ça bien,_

_En espérant que ça vous plaira,_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Nuit du 31 janvier au 1****er**** Février - rêve érotique n°1**

_Il faisait beau, loin du froid de Février qu'ils devaient subir deux fois par semaine quand ils se rendaient en cours de botanique dans les serres. C'était un temps agréable, l'herbe sentait bon le printemps, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, un de ces temps par lesquels on a envie de sortir marcher, regarder le ciel clair, emplir ses poumon de l'air frais, mais doux… Harry était assis sur les marches de la grande porte de Poudlard. On était l'après-midi, peut-être même plus proche du soir, si on en jugeait par la lumière qui devenait plus dorée au fur et à mesure que le soleil baissait. Le lac scintillant attira son regard et une légère brise lui apporta un parfum délicieux aux narines. Comme attiré par cette odeur il se leva, c'est alors que ses yeux repérèrent une silhouette assise sur les rives du lacs._

_Sans se poser de question, comme si c'était ce qu'il devait faire il s'en approcha. Quand il fut assez prêt, la silhouette dû l'entendre car elle se leva et se retourna vers lui. C'était Malfoy. Mais loin de lui servir son regard dédaigneux habituel, Malfoy il lui sourit. Harry se sentit réchauffé au plus profond de son être par se sourire et il le lui rendit. Il s'approcha de Draco, parce que Malfoy était devenu Draco à cet instant et ce dernier posa ses mains sur son torse._

_Comme si c'était naturel Harry l'enlaça et le serra contre lui et Draco répondit à son étreinte par un soupir de contentement._

_Dieu qu'il était bien. Il était en paix. Ce sentiment était incroyable. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester là toute sa vie avec la chaleur de Draco prêt de lui, sa tête dans son cou, son odeur planant autour de lui et la douceur de sa joue contre la sienne._

_Puis ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, juste assez pour que leurs visages soient face à face. Harry remarqua qu'il était un peu plus grand que Draco, ce dernier lui sourit à nouveau et les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Il eut une envie irrépressible de les embrasser et c'est ce qu'il fit._

_La sensation fut indescriptible, la douceur des lèvres de Draco l'envahit, son odeur se fit plus présente, il remonta une de ses mains à la nuque de Draco pour rapprocher leurs visages alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour aller découvrir la bouche du Serpentard. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent un flot de désir se déversa en lui, et son bas ventre réagit lorsqu'il entendit Draco gémir doucement dans sa bouche. Sa main serra compulsivement la base de la nuque de son Serpentard et son bras entoura plus possessivement son dos, plaquant leurs deux ventre afin que Draco sente à quel point il ne le laissait pas indifférent._

Ce fut la décharge de plaisir qu'ils ressentirent lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs érections mutuelles qui les réveilla en sursaut.

A cet instant on put alors entendre monter du dortoir Gryffondor et du dortoir Serpentard le même cri de panique :

« … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

**Nuit du 5 au 6 Février- salle de bain des préfets- rêve érotique n°5**

_Il était dans la salle de bain des préfets, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il y faisait mais il lui semblait qu'il attendait quelqu'un._

_La porte s'ouvrit et Draco apparu alors dans l'embrasure. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre un peu plus fort à la vue du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et marcha directement vers lui._

_Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, Draco l'embrassa mais sans le toucher et quand Harry voulu l'enlacer, Draco se déroba._

_« Tchhh Harry, murmura-t-il, ce soir c'est moi qui commande »._

_Et il leva la baguette qu'il avait dans la main pour faire apparaitre des liens qui s'enroulèrent autour des poignets d'Harry, lui maintenant les bras en croix._

_Loin de paniquer, Harry se sentit excité au possible par ce Draco entreprenant. Celui-ci fit descendre sa baguette sur la joue d'Harry, puis sur son cou, puis sur son torse où le bout devint rougeoyant et coupa doucement tout vêtement qui gênait son passage. Quand il arriva à la ceinture, Harry retint son souffle. Il était déjà dur. Draco lâcha sa baguette et débarrassa Harry des lambeaux de vêtements qui pendaient sur ses épaules. Son regard était intense, Harry déglutit, impatient, presque trépignant de savoir ce que Draco allait lui faire ensuite. Celui-ci passait gentiment ses mains de haut en bas sur le torse du brun, en une douce caresse aérienne tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son partenaire._

_Harry qui comprit que le Serpentard cherchait à l'agacer en restant superficiel dans ses gestes, se mordit légèrement la lèvre d'impatience et murmura,_

_« Draco, s'il te plait », d'un ton demandant._

_Ce dernier sourit, semblant avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Sans plus de préambules, il ouvrit lentement le pantalon du Gryffondor pour en sortir son sexe déjà bien excité. Il leva les yeux vers Harry avec envie. Avec la vision de Draco à ses pieds, l'imaginaire d'Harry voyait déjà son sexe à l'intérieur de la bouche de Draco qui se léchait les lèvres, cela le fit gémir sourdement._

_Le blond semblait fasciné par son sexe et il laissa reposer sa tête sur le ventre de Griffondor, frottant son front contre ce ventre doux et chaud et respirant l'odeur intime d'Harry lorsque son nez se rapprocha doucement de l'aine du brun. Ses mains se murent et vinrent cajoler les testicules du brun qui remuait déjà le bassin, la respiration accélérée. Son nez lui, continuait doucement, millimètres par millimètres son chemin vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure ce sexe déjà bien tendu. Il donna quelques coups de langues et savoura le goût d'Harry d'un gémissement appréciateur. Le brun avait tellement envie de libérer ses mains afin de les poser dans les cheveux blonds et lui montrer ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Une envie irrépressible lui tordait le ventre._

_Soudain Draco ne perdit plus de temps, il était aussi impatient qu'Harry et engloutit directement son érection._

_Harry rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était trop bon. Il sentait son sexe durcir et gonfler de plus en plus dans la bouche du blond, l'emplissant de plus belle. Draco était incroyable, il enserrait son sexe si bien, aspirait sa queue à la perfection épousant sa forme avec sa bouche divine._

_Il sentit les mains de Draco remonter sur l'arrière de ses mollets jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis venir malaxer ses fesses lui envoyant une nouvelle décharge de plaisir. Et soudain en appuyant fortement avec ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, Draco enfonça la verge du brun au fond de sa gorge, jusqu'à la garde._

_« Ahhh »_

_Harry ne contrôla plus rien, il ne pouvait que gémir et donner des coups de hanches qui envoyaient son sexe toujours plus loin dans la bouche de Draco qui prenait tout. Les mains sur ses fesses le rapprochait et l'enfonçait plus loin et plus loin encore dans cette gorge incroyable. Et Draco gémissait aussi, ce qui excitait Harry encore plus. Le plaisir montait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps il le savait, Draco était juste trop bon._

_Il le supplia alors_

_« Détache-moi, putain Draco, détache moi », tout en continuant ses mouvement de bassin._

_Draco s'exécuta et le sort libéra les mains d'Harry qui allèrent se placer derrière la tête de Draco qui gémit plus fort, sentant les doigts chauds lui caresser la tête. Quelques va et viens de plus et il enleva ses mains des fesses d'Harry pour les mettre sur ses cuisses afin de signifier au brun qu'il voulait se reculer. Celui-ci haleta quand avec un bruit de succion Draco lâcha son sexe incroyablement dur._

_Il tomba à genoux devant lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Son goût se trouvait déjà sur la langue de Draco et il adora ça. Replaçant une de ses main sur la nuque du blond pour approfondir encore plus le baiser, son autre main descendit entre eux pour ouvrir le pantalon du Serpentard et en sortir son sexe qui devait être bien trop à l'étroit encore enfermé. Il le masturba durement pour faire monter son plaisir rapidement puis stoppa tout, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Draco, puis passa des paumes sous les testicules de Draco, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts en une douce caresse. Il remonta vers son sexe et reprit ses mouvements plus lentement tout en caressant les fesses de Draco de son autre main. Sa prise se resserra autour du sexe de Draco mais ses mouvements étaient toujours aussi lents et intense, Draco avait posé le front contre l'épaule d'Harry, ses bras étaient crispés autour de son cou et il haletait._

_Harry porta son index à sa bouche et le lubrifia puis redescendit sa main sur les fesses de Draco et caressa son anus en petit cercles. Draco haleta plus fort. Le doigt s'enfonça doucement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement profond. La sensation de pénétration était étrange mais pas désagréable, il se prit à imaginer que le sexe d'Harry lui faisait la même chose et son pénis tressauta dans la main d'Harry._

_Celui-ci eut un petit rire_

_« Tu aimes ça hein ? », lui murmura-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille._

_Draco frissonna, la voix d'Harry avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy quand il murmurait. Puis le brun enfonça son doigt plus loin et masturba Draco plus rapidement, ce qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Au moment où il sentit que Draco allait jouir, il descendit dans son cou et y aspira durement la peau tout en tordant son doigt à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude du blond, effleurant sa prostate. S'en fut trop pour Draco qui gémit bruyamment et jouit en long jets, se répandant sur son torse et celui d'Harry. C'était trop bon. Lorsqu'il eut de nouveau les idées claires, il leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci l'embrassa immédiatement, ne pouvant pas résister aux lèvres devenues rouges à force d'être mordues. Draco sentit l'érection toujours bien présente d'Harry contre sa cuisse. Il posa alors sa main sur son torse et le regarda dans les yeux:_

_« Fais ce que tu veux de ma bouche »_

_Harry faillit jouir à cette phrase. Il en avait tellement envie. Il releva Draco et le plaça assis dos au mur, mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la mâchoire de Draco. Le blond ne pouvait pas se soustraire ainsi, le mur bloquant toute retraite, il devrait subir les assauts d'Harry sans se plaindre, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Harry chercha son regard comme pour avoir sa permission. Pour toute réponse Draco ouvrit la bouche et garda ses yeux fixés sur Harry._

_Harry mordit ses lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour ne pas jouir et enfonça doucement son sexe dans la bouche de Draco, lentement mais sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le blond sente les poils d'Harry contre ses lèvres. Putain c'était si bon, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps._

_Draco le regardait toujours et remonta encore une fois ses deux mains jusqu'aux fesses d'Harry en appuyant légèrement pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait y aller._

_'oh putain'_

_Harry perdit le contrôle et commença des va et viens fermes dans la bouche du blond. Au nom de merlin comment Draco faisait il ça. Harry baisait littéralement sa bouche. Se sentant déjà au bord de la jouissance il accéléra son rythme, ses boules frappant contre le menton du blond qui avait fermé les yeux. Le frottement, l'étroitesse, la chaleur, l'érotisme de la position, les bruits de Draco, tout ça se mélangea soudain et il jouit en criant au fond de la gorge de Draco, si chaude et si serrée. Quand il se retira, un peu de sperme coula à la commissure des lèvres de Draco, celui-ci releva les yeux vers Harry et se lécha les lèvres en lui souriant._

Ce fut l'intense envie de remettre ça qui les réveilla tous les deux, dans leurs draps souillés.

« Oh putain de merde »…

Ce jour-là Harry rougit et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il vit Malfoy fermer les yeux de plaisir en léchant ses lèvres pour rattraper un peu de crème anglaise qui avait coulé du dessert qu'il mangeait.

* * *

**Nuit du 10 au 11 Février- salle de classe désaffectée – rêve érotique n°10**

_Ils étaient assis tous deux, sur le sol d'une salle de classe. Appuyés contre un mur, épaule contre épaule ils restaient tout simplement là, à savourer la présence de l'autre. Puis au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ils prenaient de plus en plus conscience de la présence de l'autre, de la chaleur que dégageaient leurs épaules collées, du doux bruit de leurs respirations, du léger parfum corporel qui leur montait au nez à chaque inspiration et, lentement, insidieusement, l'atmosphère changea. C'était comme si un vent chaud s'était mis à souffler dans la pièce. Des picotements apparurent dans leurs membres les incitants à bouger. Ce fut Harry qui amorça le premier geste, ne pouvant plus gérer l'immobilité. Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et embrassa la tempe de Draco. Celui-ci sourit mais se garda bien de bouger._

_Loin de se laisser démonter Harry posa une main sur le torse de Draco lui caressant doucement les pectoraux puis descendit sa main sur les abdominaux du blond. La caresse n'avait rien de vraiment sexuel pour le moment, Harry reprenait doucement ses repères._

_Décidant que les vêtements toutefois étaient de trop, il entreprit de le débarrasser de sa chemise pour avoir accès à la peau du Serpentard. Sa peau était chaude, douce, agréable à caresser. Il reprit avec des mouvements plus appuyés la découverte du torse de Draco et sa bouche alla taquiner l'oreille du blond qui se crispa de plaisir. Puis soudain la main d'Harry alla pincer un de ses tétons ce qui fit gémir Draco de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir à la fois._

_N'en pouvant plus de rester aussi superficiel dans ses gestes et se laissant aller à sa faim du corps de Draco, Harry laissa sa main aller ouvrir le pantalon du Serpentard, néanmoins il ne lui retira pas, il ne fit qu'ouvrir les boutons et effleura son érection._

_Celui-ci retint un gémissement, ce qui n'enchanta pas Harry qui répéta son geste en revenant grignoter l'oreille de Draco._

_Draco oscillait entre la gêne et le plaisir. Il aimait le regard d'Harry sur lui en train de prendre du plaisir autant que ce regard le gênait. Il n'osait pas se lâcher totalement, l'ambiance était différente ce soir, plus feutrée plus intime plus… il ne savait pas. Juste différente. Comme si quelque chose d'important allait se dérouler._

_Lorsqu'Harry fit glisser sa main sous son boxer pour attraper et masser son érection il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Le touché d'Harry sur lui était volcanique. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça pour personne. Harry pouvait lui effleurer la joue qu'il banderait déjà. Ses mains étaient tellement chaudes, tellement agiles._

_Harry commença à le masturber, sifflants quelques mots dans l'oreille de Draco :_

_« Je veux te voir jouir Dray, je veux t'entendre, laisse toi aller »_

_Draco haleta, l'effet magique des murmures d'Harry sur lui avaient encore frappé, il laissa passer son premier gémissement de plaisir non contenu quand le pouce d'Harry s'attarda sur son gland. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à être masturbé sous son boxer. Les gestes d'Harry ne pouvaient pas être aussi amples qu'il le souhaitait et Draco en faisait les frais mais dans le même temps c'était un plaisir incommensurable de voir le blond se tordre pour obtenir d'avantage de pression ou d'amplitude de sa main._

_Draco se laissa complètement aller, perdu dans son plaisir et commença à bouger les hanches. Harry le regardait, fasciné et vint butiner les lèvres, le cou, l'oreille de Draco lui chuchotant des mots, à quel point il avait envie de lui, à quel point il était beau et sensuel. La conjuration des mots et des gestes d'Harry mena le plaisir de Draco à son apogée et il se libéra quand le brun pinça un de ses tétons avec les dents, la douleur et le plaisirs conjoints l'emportèrent et Harry le regarda jouir, n'en perdant pas une miette._

_Draco tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui, la bouche ouverte et haletante, le torse nu, débraillé après son orgasme. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy de toute sa vie. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, allongea Draco au sol et l'embrassa passionnément, suçant sa langue et ses lèvres avec force et douceur à la fois. Il avait trop envie de lui._

_Draco toujours pris dans les limbes du plaisir se frottait doucement contre Harry, de nouveau excité par l'intensité du baiser du Gryffondor, le désir qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse et la sensation du corps et du poids d'Harry sur lui, contre lui. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun dans son dos et lui griffa doucement les reins, il avait envie de tellement plus ce soir._

_Il entreprit de déshabiller Harry à son tour, caressant ses épaules musclées, son torse puissant, il déboucla son pantalon et passa ses mains dessous, allant malaxer ses fesses et ce fut au tour d'Harry de gémir dans la bouche de Draco. Son érection se pressa plus fort contre la cuisse du blond qu'il finissait aussi de déshabiller._

_Harry les releva pourtant, s'arrachant à la bouche si accueillante de Draco, il le serra contre lui, frottant leurs deux corps, cherchant à ressentir toutes les aspérités du corps du blond, il voulait le connaitre par cœur, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, oh oui il avait tellement besoin de le faire sien, de ne faire qu'un…_

_Relâchant Draco pour de courtes secondes, il disposa leurs quelques habits en un matelas de fortune au sol et ce fut Draco qui l'y poussa, s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Harry qui était tombé allonger se releva en position assise, et resserra ses bras autour du dos du blond pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et l'embrasser. L'odeur du brun était partout autour de Draco, ses mains également étaient partout sur son corps, Draco était déjà excité et il commença à balancer doucement les hanches pour accentuer le frottement de son érection sur le ventre musclé d'Harry._

_Le brun qui avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il passe au niveau supérieur, lui mordit la clavicule et amena ses doigts à la bouche de son blond :_

_« Lèche »_

_Ce que Draco s'empressa de faire, son sexe tressautant douloureusement à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre._

_Harry fit descendre ses doigts le long du dos du blond et atteint ses fesses qu'il caressa d'abord avec ses paumes, les malaxant tantôt doucement tantôt avec force, puis sans plus attendre ayant compris que Draco aimait bien quand les choses devenaient un peu douloureuses, il entra un doigt en lui._

_Draco se crispa et retint sa respiration, c'était bizarre, il fallait le temps de s'habituer, mais il savait qu'Harry commençait à bien le connaitre et savait lui faire plaisir._

_Harry s'activa en lui, le préparant pour l'accueillir, continuant avec son autre main de malaxer ses fesses, son torse, son érection, ses testicules. Partout, il était partout, encore._

_Draco indolent, reposait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, ses mains caressant distraitement son dos, pris par la sensation des doigts du brun à l'intérieur de lui et des petites pointes de plaisir qu'il pouvait déjà ressentir. Enfin Harry retira ses doigts et son ventre se crispa d'anticipation._

_Il sentit le bout du sexe humide et brulant d'Harry se poser contre son anus, puis pousser doucement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du dos du Gryffondor. C'était gros. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pour se distraire il vint prendre la bouche d'Harry, lui mordant les lèvres avec force, comme pour le faire souffrir un peu lui aussi._

_Son sexe l'emplissait au fur et à mesure de la pénétration, la douleur qui étirait son anus reflua et se changea lentement en doux tiraillement. Le frottement de la peau du sexe d'Harry contre ses parois internes lui procurait déjà du plaisir et quand enfin il sentit le pubis du brun contre ses fesses, il haleta, essoufflé, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant la durée de la pénétration. Il se recula un peu et regarda Harry. Il se mordait les lèvres et avait le regard brillant d'envies contenues. Draco eut envie de voir ce désir et ses envies éclater, il colla ses lèvres contre celles de son brun et souffla:_

_« Vas-y »_

_Le Gryffondor n'hésita plus et soulevant le Serpentard les mains sous ses fesses, il se retira presque entièrement et poussa de nouveau fermement à l'intérieur du blond qui cria._

_C'était incroyable. Il ressentait Harry, les tressautements de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, sa grosseur en lui, le frottement incessant lui faisait perdre la tête, les coups sur sa prostate faisaient lentement monter son plaisir. C'était frustrant et bon à la fois, mais surtout c'était Harry, ses mains crispées sur ses fesses parfois serrées dans son dos, l'odeur de sa peau qu'il respirait , le goût de sa bouche, l'envie dans ses yeux, les battements de son cœur, ses muscles contractés, sa peau douce, un peu dorée, ses gémissements, soupirs, halètements ; tout ça, tout ça lui appartenait à ce moment précis, tout ça était pour lui, grâce à lui._

_Harry renversa Draco au sol, soulevant ses hanches pour le mener à lui et s'enfoncer plus loin encore. Le blond racla le sol de ses ongles tellement c'était intense, il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, de sa tête, de ses yeux, le plaisir devenait trop fort, son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine._

_Harry comprit alors que Draco était à bout. Dans l'unique but de l'agacer davantage et de faire durer leur étreinte aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, il ralentit ses coups de reins. C'était une torture pour lui également mais il voulait donner autant de plaisir que possible à Draco. Il voulait que le blond n'oublie jamais cette étreinte, il voulait qu'il en ressorte tellement comblé qu'il n'ait jamais envie d'aucun autre homme._

_Alors Draco bascula sur lui chevauchant ses hanches, les mains sur son torse. Harry posa ses mains sur les jambes de Draco et les caressa, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses qui lui donnaient tellement de plaisir. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait imaginé faire ce genre de choses, surtout pas avec Draco qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dominer et pourtant, Draco était là, à cheval sur ses hanches, et il montait et descendait le long de son érection, les joues empourprées et les yeux embués de plaisir._

_Cette vision était beaucoup trop pour lui,_

_« Draco... », supplia-t-il, « je vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps »._

_« Moi non plus », soupira le blond._

_Harry posa la main sur l'érection dure, chaude et humide qui lui faisait face. Il la caressa, suivant le rythme donné par le blond. Celui-ci se mit alors à gémir, rendu fou par le plaisir qui montait dans son corps. Harry décida de l'aider, il suivit alors son rythme et arqua son bassin à sa rencontre. Les gémissements poussés par Draco se changèrent en cris à chaque fois qu'Harry était au plus profond de lui. La main d'Harry se resserra sur le sexe de Draco et avec un dernier coup de rein, il jouit au plus profond du blond. Draco continua ses vas et viens sur le sexe d'Harry, la semence chaude propulsée en lui accéléra son plaisir, l'orgasme d'Harry était magnifique et il vint à son tour dans un mouvement de hanche désordonné, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains crispées sur le torse du brun._

Dans leurs dortoirs, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent en sursaut, leurs draps de nouveau souillés, comme tous les matins depuis 10 jours maintenant.

Ce jour-là pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'y eut pas d'engueulade Potter/Malfoy. La seule fois où ils s'étaient aperçu de loin dans un couloir, Harry avait fait volte-face, prétendant avoir oublié un livre dans sa salle commune et Draco était entré précipitamment dans la première salle de classe qui se présentait sur sa droite, interrompant le cours de Flitwick pendant une trentaine de seconde sur le pas de la porte, sans rien dire, avant de jeter bref un coup d'œil dans le couloir, d'afficher un air soulagé et de la refermer en sortant, sans même prêter attention au petit professeur qui lui demandait si tout allait bien.

* * *

**Nuit du 24 au 25 Février – salle sur demande- rêve érotique n°24**

_A peine la porte s'ouvrit-elle que Draco fondit sur lui, l'attendant déjà à l'intérieur. Aussi impatient que lui de sentir le contact du corps de l'autre, Harry lui ouvrit les bras et Draco vint s'y blottir immédiatement._

_« Tu m'as manqué », lui chuchota-t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux._

_« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué », lui répondit Draco_

_Harry inspira l'odeur de sa peau et embrassa son cou. Il attira Draco sur un canapé et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il voulait simplement profiter de la présence du Serpentard, si Draco n'avait pas voulu ils n'auraient rien fait, ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Leurs séances de sexe étaient devenues moins fougueuses, plus tendre, pleines d'amour parce que c'était ça, même si c'était toujours aussi intense. Bien sûr, certaines parties de jambes en l'air restaient parfois fougueuse, passionnée et violentes même mais c'était plus rare et d'autant plus bon._

_Harry était irrémédiablement amoureux du blond. Ils étaient allés au-delà de l'amour physique qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, réciproquement, il en était certain._

_Attrapant le menton de Draco entre ses doigts il le tira à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Rien n'était meilleur qu'un baiser avec Draco. Il avait cette tendance à tout donner, tout faire passer dans ses baisers, les rendant intenses et différents à chaque fois._

_Ils restèrent enlacés devant le feu pendant de longues minutes, profitant de l'un et de l'autre, échangeant un baiser de temps en temps, se caressant les mains, les cheveux ou le visage._

_Puis Draco fit face à Harry une lueur hésitante dans ses yeux, il rougit un instant et cilla puis sembla se raisonner et parla :_

_« Je t'aime »_

_Harry sourit, le blond était trop mignon avec son air sérieux, il l'attira dans un baiser fougueux qui laissa Draco pantelant et lui chuchota à l'oreille_

_« Moi aussi Draco »_

_Puis il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et passa la nuit entière à lui faire l'amour encore, encore et encore lentement, tendrement, amoureusement…_

Et quand Draco jouit en rêve pour la cinquième fois de la nuit, ils se réveillèrent, le cœur meurtri par tant d'amour, de chaleur et de tendresse ressentie pleinement dans ces rêves et avec l'amère réalisation aux premières lueurs du jour qu'il n'en était rien dans le monde réel. C'était devenu beaucoup trop intense, pourtant c'était tellement beau et bon qu'aucun n'alla jamais à l'infirmerie demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ils étaient devenus aussi dépendant de ces moments que leurs versions oniriques semblaient l'être.

Bien sûr il n'y avait plus eut de disputes entre eux depuis un sacré bout de temps. Les professeurs criaient aux vacances, les amis proches des deux ex-ennemis criaient au miracle et Madame Pomfresh criait aux deux.

Harry ne pouvait simplement plus regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder tout court d'ailleurs. La seule pensée du blond pouvait lui donner une trique d'enfer et ce, plusieurs fois par jour. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui faire tout ce qu'il lui faisait dans ses rêves. Draco était tellement sensuel, tellement ouvert à tout dans ses rêves. Comment se faisait-il que ce fantasme soit apparu tout à coup sans signes avant-coureurs et qu'il soit aussi persistant ! Harry ne comprenait plus et vivait un véritable enfer.

Draco n'était pas en reste. Oh bien sûr il le cachait mieux qu'Harry, n'est pas Serpentard ET Malfoy qui veut, mais il s'arrangeait aussi pour ne jamais poser les yeux sur une quelconque partie du corps d'Harry. Entendre sa voix chuchoter des choses à ses amis en cours de potions lui donnait des envies inavouables. Harry était tellement doué dans ses rêves, et il en retirait tellement de plaisir... C'était extrêmement frustrant de se rendre compte le matin que ce n'était qu'un rêve, surtout pour lui, Draco Malfoy, qui pouvait avoir qui il voulait. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Potter justement, le seul mec de Poudlard qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir… Ces rêves avec Potter lui avait montré son côté soumis et il adorait tout simplement ça, mais étrangement il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'Harry le dominer, avec n'importe qui d'autre ça ne passerait pas.

Tous les deux étaient en proie à une frustration intense et si Draco avait essayé de soulager ça avec plusieurs partenaires, ce n'était jamais aussi bon, ni aussi inventif qu'avec Potter. Le plus frustrant étant encore de réaliser chaque matin que ce n'était justement pas la réalité.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'ils ressentent autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un avec qui ils n'avaient couchés qu'en rêve, et surtout comment ces rêves pouvaient-ils se faire aussi insistants et aussi réels ! Nos deux ennemis n'en pouvaient plus.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles sur ce chapitre ^^_

_Bises_


	3. Chapter 2

**La D.C.T**

_Suite et fin de cette courte fiction, je n'ai pas eu des masses de retours mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé,_

_Un merci particulier à **Minerve** et **Claire1663** pour m'avoir suivie dès le tout début ;)_

_Enjoy,_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**1er Mars**

Depuis quelques jours leurs séances de sexe oniriques avaient pris une nouvelle dimension. Si auparavant ils avaient leur intimité dans des salles ou dans des endroits clos, ces derniers jours, ils se retrouvaient à découvert dans des endroits publics et leur passion s'était déchaînée de nouveau parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux et de plus excitant que baiser en public/en rêve.

Mais durant la nuit du 28 février au 1er Mars, le rêve érotique n°29 s'était déroulé dans la bibliothèque…

Et c'est là que tout bascula dans la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy. La bibliothèque était un peu son sanctuaire personnel, la polluer de pensées érotiques, aussi stimulantes soit-elles, ne faisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas parti de ses plans.

Ainsi, ce matin-là après une douche glaciale, Draco Malfoy arpentait les couloirs enragé :

TOUS LES SOIRS ! Tous les putains de soirs depuis 1 mois ! Et à chaque fois dans un lieu différent ! Maintenant il se voyait baiser avec Potter PARTOUT !

Il ne pouvait plus penser au parc sans images mentales perturbantes, il n'avait plus été dans la salle de bain des préfets depuis le premier rêve qu'il avait fait à cet endroit et ne parlons pas de son propre dortoir dans lequel il rentrait à reculons chaque soir sachant qu'il allait devoir se branler au moins deux fois avant de pouvoir enfin s'endormir!

Les cours de potion étaient devenus une torture. Son propre parrain ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était maintenant aussi mauvais que cet idiot de Potter parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer correctement après le rêve érotique numéro 25 qui se déroulait dans cette salle et voilà maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de la bibliothèque !

Par les caleçons de Merlin Potter allait donc lui parasiter tout Poudlard comme ça ?! C'en était trop ! Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, eh bien c'était fait ! Il était complètement en train de craquer !

Il allait aller voir Potter et s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ! Ca ne pouvait plus durer!

Pas la _bibliothèque_ par Merlin ! Pas SA bibliothèque bordel à cul de balais à chiotte !

Apercevant l'objet de ses pensées dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, sans réfléchir il courut après lui :

« POTTER ! laisse-moi TRANQUILLE, tu entends ! » hurla-t-il.

Comme nous le savons déjà, Harry Potter n'est pas du matin, c'est pourquoi même en voyant un Malfoy plus que réveillé fondre sur lui, il ne put que bafouiller :

« Gné ? »

« … je veux dire, laisse la _bibliothèque_ tranquille ! », corrigea Draco

« quoi ?! », coassa de nouveau Harry qui pour le coup même s'il n'était pas réveillé commençait à penser que son ennemi de toujours n'avait plus toute sa tête.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent POTTER ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! », s'empêtra finalement Draco que l'absence de réaction d'Harry mettait dans tous ses états

« Mais enfin Mal… »

« LA BARBE DE MERLIN POTT… », le coupa Draco.

Mais soudain ils s'arrêtèrent.

Draco parce qu'il se rendait compte que pour Potter ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens et qu'il était simplement en train de se ridiculiser et Harry parce qu'en effet ce que disait Malfoy n'avait aucun sens : ils ne s'étaient pas parlés de la matinée ils ne s'étaient même pas vu et encore moins dans la bibliothèque...

La bibliothèque…

Il frissonna soudain, la seule altercation que lui et Malfoy aient eut dans une bibliothèque datait justement de la nuit dernière, mais en rêve… Une douce chaleur envahi son bas ventre au souvenir de la nuit précédente… Ce rêve l'avait beaucoup marqué... Revenant au présent il continua son résonnement. Comme par hasard ce matin, Malfoy débarquait soudain et lui hurlait de le laisser tranquille, mieux, de le laisser tranquille lui ET la bibliothèque ? Se pourrait-il que ... Son instinct lui hurlait que oui… Ces rêves étaient bien trop réalistes pour n'être que de simples rêves... et niveau rêves, il en connaissait un rayon.

Le problème maintenant était d'aborder le sujet, surtout que la subtilité n'était vraiment pas son fort -Harry avait arrêté de se voiler la face au moins à ce sujet... Il allait donc laisser Malfoy se dépatouiller avec tout ça. Il relança :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Malfoy ? Il est même pas 10h, bordel ! »

« Oh Potter épargne-moi ta bêtise ! Je fais ce qu'on fait depuis 6 ans pratiquement tous les jours maintenant... », claqua Draco qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

« Merci Malfoy ça j'avais remarqué. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce que vient faire la bibliothèque dans cette histoire ? »

Ce fut une des rares fois où l'héritier Malfoy perdit un peu de sa contenance, il eut l'air mortifié. Les yeux écarquillés d'une proie prise au piège, une brume de rouge sembla apparaître subrepticement sur ses joues, ses yeux argentés cillèrent et cherchèrent à se poser sur tout objets alentours pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas Harry.

Quand enfin un semblant de contrôle réapparu dans le corps et la tête du blond, il se drapa dans sa cape et lança du ton le plus dédaigneux qu'il put produire à l'instant (autant dire beaucoup moins efficace qu'il ne l'aurait voulu):

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour venir te crier dessus Potter. Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis un Malfoy, merde. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla le plus dignement possible en engageant une bataille cerveau vs. instinct pour le contrôle de ses jambes.

Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état... Il engageait sa propre bataille mentale qui opposait son instinct de Gryffondor à sa raison: Malfoy avait rougit... si ce n'était pas un signe ça ! Oui mais d'un autre côté il ne valait mieux pas s'emballer, valait mieux rentrer au dortoir réfléchir à tout ça la tête reposée, il y verrait plus clair demain...

Oui mais seulement Harry étant un Gryffondor, je vous laisse deviner quel côté l'emporta...

Harry pris sa décision plus vite que l'éclair (de feu, ahahaha), c'était lui le Gryffondor, s'il devait compter sur ce fichu Serpentard pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, d'ici 30 ans ils y étaient toujours.

Il décida quand même de prendre ses précautions en gardant sa baguette à la main, si ça se passait mal il pourrait toujours jeter un Oubliette à Malfoy. Oui c'était un plan particulièrement stupide et dangereux, mais c'était un plan à la Potter et sur le moment ça lui sembla être une bonne idée.

Il se lança donc aussi vite qu'il put sur les traces de Draco qui était toujours aux prises avec son instinct de Serpentard (fuir) ou sa dignité de Malfoy (… fuir sans en avoir l'air), courir ou marcher telle était la question.

Harry eut donc tôt fait de le rattraper. Chopant Draco par le bras il l'envoya s'écraser dos contre le mur.

Draco plus que surpris par cette attaque soudaine se mit à flipper rapidement, à la vue en face de lui d'un Survivant ébouriffé, essoufflé, la baguette à la main… (oui dis comme ça, ça peut prêter à confusion mais non, rien de sexuel dans cette scène).

Merde, pensa donc Draco, ce con de Potter allait l'attaquer.

Et ce con de Potter justement qui s'était laissé emporter par un coup de folie, voyait son légendaire courage diminuer à vitesse grand V en face du fait accomplit...

Fuck…

Plus il attendait, plus il avait l'air ridicule réalisa-t-il.

Histoire de se donner un peu de répit, il empoigna Draco par le bras dans l'intention de le mener jusqu'à une salle vide. Manquerait plus que des oreilles indiscrètes entende ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Une fois chose faite, seuls dans une salle silencieuse Harry ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, regarda Draco qui le regardait lui-même comme s'il avait pété une durite.

Il fit deux pas dans sa direction, Malfoy en fit deux en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui, mais n'avait pas calculé de se retrouver dos au mur, dans tous les sens du terme... Au nom du ciel qu'est-ce que Potter allait lui faire.

« Je... », commença ledit Potter.

« Tu... ? », répliqua Draco avec la dernière once de courage qu'il lui restait.

« Ta gueule Malfoy c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça! », cingla Harry plus ferme et exaspéré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco haussa les sourcils devant l'état de confusion avancée du Potter, ça ne collait ni à son comportement habituel avec lui, ni à sa façon de s'exprimer.

« Oh et puis merde », l'entendit il dire avant que Potter ne comble la distance entre leurs deux corps et que ses lèvres ne viennent soudainement s'accrocher aux siennes.

Il échappa un 'mmph" de surprise, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir d'avantage et s'éloigna.

« Je rêve de ça toutes le nuits depuis maintenant un mois », déclara Potter sans préambules et avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je rêve de ça et de bien plus … chaque nuit… », reprit-il, « alors si c'est un plan diabolique pour me faire devenir taré c'est réussi, mais si ça t'arrive à toi aussi s'il te plait dis le moi parce que je sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter d'avoir envie de toi ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco ressemblait à un poisson ; la bouche ouverte en "o", les yeux écarquillés, il venait de se prendre un ouragan dans la tronche. La sensation des lèvres de Potter sur les siennes (en vrai !) était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et il devait en plus avaler le fait que Potter subissait également ces rêves depuis tout ce temps! Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu ! C'était lui le plus intelligent des deux pourtant!

Tout à ses réflexions il ne répondait pas et le silence s'éternisait.

Harry se dit qu'il avait fait bugger Malfoy, qu'au vu de la non réaction du blond son instinct s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, que le pauvre Malfoy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête la nuit et qu'il ferait mieux de lui balancer son sort d'Oubliette maintenant, avant que le dragon ne se mette à cracher des flammes. Mais au moment où il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas jeter un tel sort sur Draco et qu'il se préparait donc à détaler dans le couloir comme un Serpentard, la voix de Draco s'éleva :

« Nuit du 15 février de cette année, rêve érotique numéro 14, de minuit à 5 heure du matin, la scène se déroulait dans une salle de classe déserte, un peu comme celle-ci d'ailleurs, en moins poussiéreux... », débita Malfoy d'une voix piteuse, la tête baissée, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux. Il s'en souvenait bien de ce rêve, ah ça oui ! C'était le premier où lui et Malfoy avaient sauté le pas pour de bon.

Le souvenir de la sensation du cul étroit de Draco alors qu'il s'y enfonçait amena une chaleur torride dans le bas ventre d'Harry.

« Alors toi aussi tu… », avança-t-il

« Oui… », répondit simplement Draco la tête toujours baissée.

« Incroyable », murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Draco.

Ce dernier frissonna au murmure d'Harry et releva la tête. Alors Harry pu apercevoir dans ses yeux la lueur qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant pour l'avoir vu chaque soir en rêve depuis un mois… du désir.

D'un bond il fut sur Draco, emprisonna sa tête entre ses doigts et fondit sur sa bouche.

* * *

**A quelques kilomètres de là...**

A quelques kilomètres de là donc, deux rouquins qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau observaient le fruit de leur travail à travers cette même fiole emplie d'une potion passée d'un noir d'encre à un beau rose bonbon avec laquelle ils avaient badigeonné les verres des deux ennemis :

« Le projet cobaye Malfoy/Potter est une réussite absolue cher Forge ! »

« Je dirai même plus une absolue réussite », confirma son jumeau, « il faut reconnaitre que nous possédons un instinct de génie quand il s'agit de rassembler les couples qui s'ignorent ! », commenta George tout sourire partageant un regard de connivence avec son frère.

« Et comment allons-nous appeler cette nouvelle petite merveille Gred ? », ajouta-t-il, « que penses-tu de 'La Dreams Come True' ? ou 'La D.C.T' pour plus de praticité ? »

« Ma foi je ne sais pas Forge », répondit Fred, « peut-être devrions nous laisser le soin à nos deux nouveaux amoureux de baptiser ce bébé ? », sourit malicieusement Fred à son frère qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Il ajouta en riant :

« Blague George ! Blaaague ! je pense plutôt que plus tard ils apprendront que nous sommes responsables de leur rapprochement, mieux ce sera pour nos roubignoles ! »

« Tout à fait cher Fred, tout à fait ! » conclu George.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_à la prochaine ! ;)_


	4. Epilogue

**La D.C.T**

_Voici un petit épilogue histoire de bien terminer cette fiction._

_ J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**6 ans plus tard**

C'était presque Noël. Au cours des années, une tradition était née entre nos ex-Poudlariens restés en contact. Quelques jours avant Noël donc, tout ce petit monde avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour une soirée bien spéciale. Les filles se réunissaient de leur côté et les garçons du leur. Chaque année ils changeaient le lieu où ils se retrouvaient et cette fois-ci, c'était les jumeaux qui recevaient. Autant dire que tout le monde s'attendait à une soirée riche en émotions.

* * *

Il était 11h passé et Harry et Draco étaient encore au lit. Après une séance de sexe intense c'était le moment qu'ils préféraient le weekend. Rester l'un contre l'autre, ressentant juste la chaleur de leurs corps et les frissons que leurs mains provoquaient en caressant un bras, une cuisse, un ventre... Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient quelque chose à faire et c'est à contre cœur qu'Harry brisa leur petit moment de tendresse.

"Dray tu te souviens qu'on va chez les jumeaux cet aprèm?"

"Mouais, fit Draco en s'étirant, se frottant délibérément contre Harry, je sais..."

"Ouais eh bah va falloir penser à se bouger love"

"Mmmmmh... non", fit Draco en s'emmitouflant dans l'épaisse couette.

"Tête de mule", ricana Harry en attirant Draco contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Draco noua ses bras autour du coup d'Harry collant son corps contre celui de son Gryffondor. Le baiser se fit plus intense, ils se laissèrent emporter par celui-ci, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Lorsque Draco commença à bouger doucement le bassin contre celui d'Harry, celui-ci brisa le baiser.

"Draco..., gronda-t-il."

"Quoiii?", répondit le bond d'un air innocent.

Harry sourit devant le comportement de son amant. Décidant que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Draco, il s'arracha à ses bras et sortit du lit.

Marchant nu à travers la chambre, son sexe à demi levé bien en évidence aux yeux de Draco. La main sur la poignée de la porte il se retourna vers le lit:

"Maintenant si tu veux joindre l'utile à l'agréable, tu peux venir me rejoindre sous la douche", lança-t-il à Draco avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Il éclata de rire quand il entendit un bruit sourd suivi de la voix de Draco, qui indiquait qu'il avait dû se prendre les pieds dans les draps en se précipitant hors du lit et que les pauvres draps en questions se faisaient copieusement insulter.

* * *

Il était près de 14h lorsqu'Harry et Draco arrivèrent chez les jumeaux. Un beau bordel régnait déjà dans la maison, s'ils en jugeaient par les bruits venant du jardin.

C'est alors qu'à peine sorti de la cheminée, ils se firent attaquer par des prospectus volants.

"GEOOORGE ! FREED !", appela Harry

Fred débaroula dans la pièce et agita sa baguette, aussitôt les prospectus tombèrent au sol.

"Désolé les gars! Ca fait partis de nos sorts anti-intrusion, j'ai oublié de le désactiver", rigola Fred.

"Pas très efficace comme sort anti-intrusion, marmonna Draco, des papiers qui volent, c'est sûûûûr que c'est effrayant..."

"Ça sert de diversion Dray, sourit Fred, pendant que tu essayes de te débarrasser de ces papiers un autre petit sort plus vicieux te renvoi dans la cheminée direction la cave. Et là, impossible d'en sortir tant que nous ne sommes pas rentré à la maison!"

"Bande de malade", soupira Draco le regard soudainement rivé au sol.

Harry rigola, tout en avançant vers Fred. Il le serra dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale:

"C'est bon de te revoir saloperie de rouquin farceur"

A cet instant George entra à son tour:

"Salut les gars ! Harry", salua George, en l'enlaçant aussi. Puis se tournant vers Draco il fronça les sourcils, "Draco ?", appela-t-il, "qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre?"

Draco se releva lentement un papier dans la main.

"Oh rien de spécial George, répondit Draco ironiquement, je me suis laissé absorber par ces prospectus à propos de l'un de vos produit, regarde Harry, ça va t'intéresser j'en suis sûr."

Harry tendit la main et attrapa le papier ; il lut à voix haute:

_"__**La Dreams Come True**__", __**LA**__ potion de vos rêves et des siens,_

_Plus efficace qu'un filtre d'amour,_

_Une gorgée pour vous et une gorgée pour la personne qui hante vos pensées,_

_La __**D.C.T**__ emplira les rêves de l'élu de votre cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus,_

_Et vous savez le meilleur? Vous pourrez également en profiter! _

_Rien n'est plus inaccessible avec la __**D**__**.**__**C**__**.**__**T**__, _

_Laissez-vous porter par vos rêves,_

_Dans peu de temps ils se réaliseront!"_

Voilà ce que le prospectus disait.

Harry leva le papier devant le nez de Fred.

"Et on peut savoir ce que c'est-ce que cela?", fit-il sur un ton doucereux qui rappelait étrangement celui de Rogue.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un petit regard alarmé.

"Bah euh, c'est une campagne publicitaire pour un de nos produits, mais euh, en fait on a dû le retirer des ventes alors on a pleins d'exemplaires sur les bras...", balbutia George.

"Vous savez, c'est vraiment bizarre, renchérit Harry l'air de ne pas y toucher, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous est arrivé au tout début de notre relation à Draco et à moi."

"Oui, ajouta Draco rentrant dans le jeu d'Harry, c'est _vraiment_ bizarre..."

"Aha oui eh bien justement à propos de ça…", commença George.

"Tu sais que d'ordinaire on teste toujours nos potions sur nous, repris Fred, mais bon euh... Là on pouvait pas vraiment, alors euh, comme on s'était toujours dit que vous feriez un beau couple, on a décidé de vous donner un petit coup de pouce… "

"Oui, oui, on s'est dit qu'on ferait une pierre deux coups, continua George, tester la potion et vous mettre en couple…"

"Une pierre deux coups hein", répéta Harry ironiquement.

"Euh oui mais voilà, reprit Fred pour essayer de noyer le poisson, si ça a marché niveau amoureux pour vous, il semblerait que si on fait prendre la potion à des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre, ça pose problème parce que les rêves ne peuvent s'en aller qu'une fois un vrai acte sexuel consommé entre les deux personnes qui ont bu la potion."

"Ouais, termina George, on a même eu une plainte d'un type qui s'était fait filer la potion par sa voisine de 60 ans, il devenait taré à force. Comme on pouvait pas faire une enquête pour chaque commande parce que ça aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps, on a décidé de la retirer des ventes."

"En gros vous n'êtes que deux gros couillons avec une chance de cocu, conclu Harry, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je vous ferais maintenant si ça n'avait pas marché entre Draco et moi".

"Aha…, rigola nerveusement Fred, mais vous nous en voulez pas, pas vrai ?", demanda-t-il sur un ton hésitant, "vous êtes heureux ensemble hein? Et on peut franchement dire que c'est grâce à nous parce que si on avait dû vous attendre, on y serait toujours..."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, qui semblèrent des heures aux jumeaux, avant qu'à la grande surprise d'Harry, Draco acquiesce.

"Je dois dire que vous marquez un point, là...", dit-il l'air sincère.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire et décidant de ne pas pousser plus outre leur chance, ils détalèrent hors du salon par la baie vitré qui donnait sur le jardin.

Oui mais voilà. Si l'air sincère de Draco avait pu tromper les deux rouquins, Harry lui n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu la lueur de sadisme dans les yeux gris de son blondinet adoré et il se doutait bien que les deux jumeaux ne s'en sortiraient pas indemne.

Draco jeta un regard à Harry, qui plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules lui demanda avec un air de conspirateur:

"Vas-y, balance Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour ces deux-là?"

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite et c'est en voyant Ron se diriger vers eux à grand pas rageurs tout en marmonnant des insultes à l'attention de ses deux frères jumeaux qu'il tourna sa tête vers Harry avec un sourire pervers un peu effrayant. L'idée qui avait également germée dans la tête d'Harry lui fit répondre au sourire de Draco par un rictus tout aussi effrayant.

"Ah Ron, dit Draco à l'arrivée de Ron dans le salon, comment vas-tu?

"Ça va, ça va, répondit Ron toujours un peu renfrogné sous le coup de l'énervement. Salut Harry", ajouta-t-il.

"Ils sont emmerdants aujourd'hui hein?", continua Draco l'air de rien en désignant les jumeaux qu'on voyait à travers la vitre d'un coup de tête.

"M'en parle pas, soupira Ron, j'en peux déjà plus et on n'est même pas passé à table."

S'attendant exactement à cette réponse, Draco sourit et se rapprocha de Ron.

"Peut-être que la pensée d'une vengeance matinale t'aiderai à tenir la soirée?"

Ron leva la tête vers Draco, les yeux ronds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Draco?"

"Eh bien ce que Draco suggère, glissa Harry à son tour tout en tendant le prospectus à Ron, c'est que tu nous indique où tes frères cachent leur réserve de potion."

Le regard de Ron passa du papier à Harry, puis d'Harry à Draco avant se reposer sur le papier et de se tinter d'une étincelle malicieuse à son tour.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée_

A l'heure de passer à table, Ron apporta à boire, voulant faire goûter à ses amis une bouteille d'hydromel très spéciale qu'il avait apporté, un cadeau d'un client du ministère avait-il dit.

Tout à leurs plaisanteries, les deux jumeaux ne s'aperçurent pas que leurs verres étaient légèrement plus foncés que ceux de leurs invités, pas plus qu'ils ne s'aperçurent de la légère lueur machiavélique dans le regard de nos trois comparses. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus avec quelle inhabituelle patience Ron encaissait leurs petites remarques et leurs farces. Ils ne remarquèrent toujours pas les regards complices entre nos trois conspirateurs, ou les ricanements intempestifs qui meublèrent la soirée alors que personne n'avait rien dit de drôle. Enfin ils ne remarquèrent pas du tout la subtile hâte avec laquelle une fois que tout le monde fut parti, nos trois amis, prétextant avoir trop bu pour transplaner voulurent aller se coucher.

Ils réquisitionnèrent donc les chambres d'amis des jumeaux et sur un dernier fou rire en pensant au lendemain, ils s'endormirent.

Et cette petite vengeance les fit d'autant plus rire quand un hurlement de panique mêlé d'horreur émergea de la chambre de Fred et George, les tirants du sommeil au petit matin.

"Qui sème les ingrédients récolte la potion" dit-on par ici, mais d'autres préféreront peut-être: "la vengeance est une potion qui se boit froide"…

**_FIN ;)_**

* * *

_Cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien finit, merci d'avoir lu/suivi_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ps : Toute review est la bienvenue :p !_


End file.
